The Aetos Saga
by The Aetos Saga
Summary: The Aetos Saga revolves around a young Assassin from Greece: Aetos Darien. He is an apprentice of Altaïr Ibn-la Ahad and is just as rebellious. In this story we seen how he evolves from a rebellious Assassin to a more disciplined one. Love, intrigues, banishment, ... An exciting adventure about a man that was just too irrelevant to end up in history books. Hence, it is told here.
1. Chapter I: Anna

A chapter written by Nez, uploaded by Chardoz

* * *

On a hot, dusty day in Masyaf, Aetos returned back to the fortress to report to the Master that his target had been assassinated. After a while running and climbing up and down buildings, he arrived at the fortress. At the entrance, he saw his Mentor Altaïr and greeted him.

Altaïr: '' Did you kill your target? ''

Aetos: '' Yes, Mentor, but it was not easy. ''

Altaïr: '' I understand, now go to the Master to report it. ''

Aetos: '' Yes, Mentor. ''

He entered the fortress and went to the office of the Master.

Master: '' Well, Aetos, how is the target? ''

Aetos: '' It has been done. ''

Master: '' Good work, for your first assassination. ''

Aetos: '' Thank you, Master. ''

Master: '' Now, I will give you another mission. You have to save someone out of prison. He or she is innocent. The Templars captured this person. Be careful, this is the first time I give a mission like this to a student.''

Aetos: '' It will be done, Master. ''

The Master took a paper from his bureau and he gave it to Aetos. On the paper stood a drawing of the place where Aetos has to be. He put the paper in his pouch and walked back outside to start his mission. To stay out of sight of the guards, Aetos climbed up the backside of a building. As he reached the top, he started running over the rooftops, searching for his target.

Suddenly, he was able to distinguish his target from the crowds below. He climbed down the building and blended into that same crowd, carefully moving closer to the man he had to kill. Aetos slid out his hidden blade and stabbed the man guarding the prisoner in the neck. Unfortunately, five Templars saw him doing that.

He ran away to find a hiding spot. He jumped in a haystack not too far from where he made the kill and looked towards the guards, who were frantically searching for him. As his gaze fell upon the prison door, he gasped. The prisoner was Anna! She opened her mouth to call for Aetos, but she shut it immediately after she saw him putting a finger on his mouth.

Aetos jumped from the haystack and walked towards Anna, trying to stay unnoticed. He carefully picked the lock with his hidden blade and freed her hands from the ropes. As a diversion, he started a fight with the nearby guards, allowing Anna to run for safety and hide.

Anna was able to hide behind a house, and she looked towards Aetos, scared that he would be hurt. Meanwhile, Aetos was fighting furiously, forcing all the guards to focus on him rather than searching for Anna. A guard on the roof aimed to shoot him, but the Assassin saw it coming and pulled another guard between him and the arrow to intercept it, with success.

The second time he wasn't so lucky though, as the arrow hit him straight in the back. Aetos fell down on his knees, his hands touched the dusty ground. A sharp pain, the blood came down over his back and arm. Anna gasped when she saw him in pain, but she was too scared to run and help him. While she watched to the hurt Aetos, a Templar grabbed her from behind. He held her by her arms and whispered in her ear "Don't you dare trying to escape"

Apparently out of nowhere, a guard fell to the ground. He'd fallen from the rooftops, seemingly stabbed by someone. The Templar holding Anna started in surprise, looking up to see someone standing on the roof where his comrade had been standing seconds ago. He squinted, but even then he couldn't see who it was: the sun was shining in the guard's eyes, reducing the stranger to no more than a dark silhouette.

The Templar pulled Anna away from the stranger, running in the opposite direction. He signaled other guards to climb up the building to get the man. The man killed each and every one of the guards that were sent to him. The only one alive was the one holding Anna. He threw a throwing knife, intending to kill that man as well. Unfortunately, the guard dodged it right on time, the knife bouncing off his armor, doing no harm.

Pulling Anna's hair, the Templar jerked her head back, before swiftly slitting her throat. Anna was lying down on the ground bathing in her own blood, death eyes glared to the hurt Aetos, there was no movement. Aetos didn't notice she was killed. Altair helped Aetos back on his feet to walk back to the fortress. When they arrived, some doctors took care of Aetos' wound.

Aetos: '' Where is Anna? ''

Altaïr: '' She is dead. ''

Aetos' face turned white when he heard this. He asked coldly with anger in his eyes:

Aetos: '' How could you let this happen? ''

Altaïr: '' I was too late to save her. ''

Aetos: '' What? Too late? You're supposed to be the best Assassin around. Yet, because of you, Anna was taken from me. ''

Altaïr: '' Aetos,... ''

Aetos: '' Don't talk to me! ''

Their voices could be heard into the Master's office. Aetos felt his body trembling, anger rushed through him. Just one word from his Mentor could be enough to attack him. He tried to control it, but then he heard this:

Altaïr: '' I'm sorry, Aetos. ''

Aetos: '' Apologizes will not help for what you have done! ''

The Master entered the room with a furious look on his face. The two fighting Assassins looked down to the ground, Aetos with tears in his eyes.

Master: '' What is happening here, you two? ''

Aetos pointed to his Mentor, still angered.

Aetos: '' He let Anna die today! I will never forgive him for this! ''

Master: '' Aetos, calm down. ''

Aetos: '' How can I be calm in a situation like this? ''

He slid his hidden blade out with a furious look on his face. He walked to his Mentor and tried to attack him, but before he could do this, two Assassins that were also standing in the room, stopped him by holding his arms.

Master: '' Anger will not get Anna back. What you are trying to do now is a huge mistake. Do not attack your Mentor! '' The Master came closer to the angry Assassin. Master: '' Do you understand?! ''

Aetos looked down to his feet, ashamed, tears in his eyes, still thinking of Anna and avoiding the eyes of the Master.

Aetos: '' Yes, Master. ''

After a while he calmed down a little and the two Assassins that were holding him, released his arms. With a glare of anger and hatred towards Altaïr, he walked around him to go out of the room. The Master's voice raised:

Master: '' Did I give you permission to leave? ''

Aetos ignored the Master's question as he walked out of the room. In the big hall with cold, gray stones, he leaned against the wall with arms folded, thinking of Anna. He looked down to the ground, hiding his tears for her. How could Altaïr do this to me, were his thoughts.


	2. Chapter II: Failure

A chapter written by Nez, uploaded by Chardoz

* * *

The Master came out of the room and walked towards Aetos. He looked up and lowered his arms when the Master stood in front of him.

Aetos: '' Master, I failed as an Assassin, I couldn't save Anna by myself. ''  
Master: '' Don't feel guilty, my son. ''  
Aetos: '' I do feel guilty. I was not able to save Anna, because I was hurt. It was I who had to save her, not my Mentor.''

The Master couldn't say a thing. He didn't fail. It was just a difficult mission. Yet, he understood Aetos. It's hard to lose a person that you loved. Aetos looked to his left arm and started to take off his hidden blade, after which he gave it to the Master. Altaïr saw this and walked towards them.

Altaïr: '' Why giving up? ''  
Aetos: '' I failed. And you. I'll never forgive you for this. You're my Mentor. ''

He turned around and walked away from the Master and his Mentor. Head down, ashamed of his failure. The Master handed Aetos' hidden blade to Altaïr.

Altaïr: '' What can I do, Master? ''  
Master: '' Take care of Aetos' hidden blade, I give you my permission. He will come back to us when the time is right. ''  
Altaïr looked to the hidden blade in his hands, then back to the Master.  
Altaïr: '' If he comes back,... ''

The Master walked back to his office with Altaïr in his wake. After a long conversation between them, the Mentor walked outside. It was there he saw Aetos standing right before him. Suddenly, the Assassin attacked his Mentor. Altaïr showed the hidden blade to the actual owner, while Aetos holds his Mentor by his collar.

Altaïr: '' If you want this back, you better don't attack me. The Master told you before. ''

The Master heard everything and came out of his office. With an angry voice he said:

Master: '' Stop this right now! Aetos, let your Mentor go. You are making a mistake again. ''

Immediately, he let his Mentor go and walked away, outside the fortress. Did he make a mistake to leave his brothers behind? He didn't care. The only thing on his mind was Anna. He wanted to assassinate the bastard that killed her.


	3. Chapter III: Target

A chapter written by Nez, uploaded by Chardoz

* * *

Aetos was sitting down on the roof of a house out of sight of the guards, watching the streets below him. The people were talking everywhere. It was like a fish market. The Assassin looked a couple of times around him to see if there weren't any guards on the rooftops. The man that killed Anna must die, this was Aetos only thought. He still saw him in his mind. He could remember every single detail, his cloths, his face,... everything. The anger rushed through his veins again.

Aetos: '' I will find him. Someday, somehow. ''

He started to run on the rooftops, searching after the bastard that killed her. He kept an eye on every guard, hoping to find the right one. Searching for an hour, then his gaze fell on one guard that stood by three of his comrades. This was the one. Every detail matched with what he remembered. His body tensed, ready to use his hidden blade, but he remembered that he gave it to the Master before.

Silently, he climbed down the building, gaze on his target. To get closer to him, he blended with the people. The only thing he could use to kill him was his saber. He came closer to the target, leaving the group of people he'd used as a disguise. Some Templars turned around to look at him.

He drew his saber, but the same Templars saw that and tried to catch Aetos. He could escape from their filthy hands, but then he ran into a trap. Right before him stood ten Templars, holding their hands on their swords, ready to draw them. One of them spoke:

Templar: '' You ran into our trap, Assassin, there is no way to escape! ''

Aetos looked around for an escape route. The Templar was right: he couldn't see any escape route. The Templars surrounded Aetos, to be sure the Assassin couldn't pass through them. Two Templars drew their swords. But before they could attack, they were fell down to the ground, already dead. The Assassin had killed them. From behind, two other Templars grabbed Aetos by his arms. They pushed him on his knees.

The leader Templar: '' Bring him to prison! ''

He took the sabre from Aetos. The two that where holding him guided him to the prison and locked the door. The Leader walked to the prisoner. Aetos' anger went out of control and he tried to catch him by his collar.

Leader: '' What are you trying to do, Assassin? Are you going to kill me, like I killed that girl? ''  
Aetos: '' You bastard! Shut your mouth! Don't you dare talking about her! ''  
Leader: '' You can't do anything, Assassin. Face it, your time will come too. ''

The Leader turned his back an walked back to his comrades.  
Leader: '' Tomorrow, you will bring him to the gallows! ''  
Aetos: '' You won' t get away with this that easily! I swear! ''

The Templars left the place with a laugh. Aetos sat down on the ground, thinking about Anna again. Though he was tired, he had a hard time falling asleep. That night he had a nightmare. He saw everything of what happened all over again. He woke up, bathing in sweat. Blaming himself again for Anna's death. He also remembered the words of his Mentor and the Master.

Master: '' Anger will not get Anna back. ''  
Altaïr: '' Why give up? ''

Suddenly, he heard something. He stood up and looked to the door, a Templar stood there with water and bread in his hands.

Templar: '' The last meal of your life. ''  
Aetos: '' I don't want anything from a Templar! ''  
Templar: '' Fine, your decision. ''

The Templar walked away and gave orders to two of his comrades:  
Templar: '' Get him out, though make sure his hands are tied. Bring him to the gallows! ''

The two comrades followed the orders, they took him out of prison and bound his hands together. Then they guided Aetos to the gallows, pulling off his hood so the people could see who he was. Aetos walked with his head down, though when he looked up, he could see the gallows right before him. He swallowed. His gaze fell on the guard standing on the platform. It was the Leader, holding the sabre of Aetos.

Leader: '' This man is an Assassin. I thought that you would see him hanging here, but I might have a better idea. Why don't we kill him with his own saber? ''

The crowd shouted in agreement. Aetos felt the anger growing in him. The two Templars holding him pushed him on his knees again when they arrived at the platform. The Leader pointed the sabre to Aetos. With a grin on his face, he said:

Leader: '' Any last request, Assassin? ''  
Aetos: '' Yes, that someone would punish you for what you have done to that girl! ''

Suddenly, a Templar on the right fell on the ground. The Leader looked surprised to the dead man. Accordingly, the one on the left fell down.

Leader: '' What is this? ''

He looked up to the rooftops to find who did this. There on the rooftops, he saw a figure, but could only see a dark silhouette. The man came closer to the Leader, climbed down and ran towards him. With a hard push, the Leader fell off the platform and dropped the saber.

Leader: '' Get him! ''

The man used his hidden blade to cut the ropes off Aetos' hands. He looked up surprised to his savior.

Aetos: '' Why? ''  
Altaïr: '' You are still my student. Go to the fortress and wait there for me. '' Aetos: ''  
Mentor, you can't do this by yourself. I want to help you. ''

Aetos took his saber and stood by his Mentor.  
Altaïr: '' No! Bring yourself in safety! ''  
Aetos: '' But, Mentor,... ''  
Altaïr: '' Aetos! Listen to me for once! Go to the Master and tell him what is happening here! ''

Aetos hesitated. Should he go to the fortress or help his Mentor? Then he made a decision.

Aetos: '' Mentor, I will see you in the fortress. ''

He left and ran to the fortress, while his Mentor was fighting against the Templars. He climbed up a building and looked to the direction of the gallows. Altaïr was still busy with the Templars. Suddenly, Altaïr ran over the rooftops, escaping. Aetos started to run again. He looked a couple of times behind him if his Mentor could follow him. After a while, he arrived at the fortress and waited for his Mentor. Seconds later, Altaïr arrived too. They both entered the fortress.


	4. Chapter IV: Legacy

A chapter written by Nez, uploaded by Chardoz

* * *

Aetos looked to the arm of his Mentor. A little bit worried about it.

Aetos: '' Mentor, you are wounded. ''  
Altaïr: '' Don't worry. It's just a scratch. ''

The Master walked through the hall with his arms folded behind his back.

Master: '' Glad you are back, my sons. ''  
Aetos: '' Master, please forgive me for running away. ''  
Master: '' It's alright, Aetos. Take some rest for now. We can talk later. ''  
Aetos nodded and went to a room to take his rest.  
Master: '' Altaïr, you are wounded, please let me take care of that. ''  
Altaïr: '' It's alright, Master. ''  
Master: '' … tell me about today. ''  
Altaïr told the whole story what happened to Aetos.  
Master: '' I see, so you were able to rid of the Templars? ''  
Altaïr: '' Yes, Master. ''  
Master: '' That's good. Our home must be kept save from the Templars. ''  
Altaïr: '' I know, Master. ''

An Assassin walked towards them with something in his hand.

Master: '' Yes, my son? What news?  
Assassin: '' I have a letter for you, Master. ''

He handed the letter to the Master.  
Master: '' Thank you, my son. You may go now. ''

The Assassin greeted his brother Altaïr before he left. The Master went to his office and Altaïr followed him. When he arrived in his office, he sat down in his armchair, opened the letter and started to read it. After he read the letter, the smile on his face was faded.

Altaïr: '' Is there something wrong, Master? ''  
Master: '' The Templars kidnapped a little child. I send you. Save that child. Be careful, Altaïr. ''  
Altaïr: '' It will be done, Master. ''  
Master: '' I forgot one thing. Bring the child back to his 'mother'. And take a brother with you. That would be better because it could be a hard mission. ''  
Altaïr: '' Yes, Master. ''

He and another one left the fortress and started to run to the village. They saw some Templars guarding a house. Carefully, Altaïr and his comrade climbed up a building. They were now dangerously close to the guards. Altaïr counted eight of them. He took two throwing knives out of his belt. They hit two targets below the two Assassins. They had to hide right now. Altaïr found a hiding spot on the rooftops not far from where they were. His comrade goes first and Altaïr right behind him.

The Templars were looking for the two Assassins, but they couldn't find them. After a while waiting, they went back to the place as before. Altaïr took two knives out of his belt once again and told his comrade to do the same. Four knife throws later, there were two left. Altaïr ran to the guarded house and stood right above the two guards. His comrade waited when Altaïr would return.

He slid the hidden blade out and jumped right on the left guard. His blade sank in his neck. The other one drew his sword and tried to attack him, but before he could kill the Assassin, he was already dead. Stabbed by the hidden blade. Altaïr gave his comrade a sign to let him know that everything was safe down there. The Assassin climbed down and joined Altaïr.

Both of them went inside the house. First they walked through a hall. Second they saw a door and Altaïr knocked on it. He slid his hidden blade out and stood against the wall. His comrade did the same thing, but he stood at the other side with his hidden blade ready. The door opened and two Templars came out of the room. Altaïr and his comrade pushed their blades through their necks. They ran into the room and killed two others. The two Assassins slid their blades back in. A sound like a crying child came out of the room next door. Altaïr opened the door. No guards in there. He entered and looked around. There, in the corner of the room, he saw a small bed. He came closer and saw a baby, moving wildly with his little arms and crying. Altaïr took the baby out of the bed. Immediately, the baby calmed down. Little eyes stared to Altaïr. He smiled and with a soft voice he said: Altaïr: '' You are save now. '' With the baby in his arms, he walked back to his comrade and left the house. Strange enough, there were no guards outside.

The two Assassins searched a long time for the child's 'mother', until they saw a woman in panic. She moved with her arms wildly and shouted:

Woman: '' My child! My child! Please save him!

Altaïr and his comrade looked at each other, then both at the woman. The woman's gaze fell on them. Immediately, she ran towards them, saw the baby and took him out of Altaïr's arms.

Woman: '' Thank you! You saved him! How can I ever repay you, strangers? ''  
Altaïr: '' Why did the Templars do this? ''  
Woman: '' Because this is the child of an Assassin. The Templars kill the children to take revenge. I could save this child, when his mother got killed.''

Altaïr was thinking. This story sounded familiar to him.  
Altaïr: '' His mother has been killed? Who was she? ''  
Woman: '' She was a very nice person. She loved him and her child so much. She was so scared that he would get hurt. ''

Altaïr looked away, thinking. It couldn't be. Could it be the same person he thought he was? The woman looked to Altaïr.

Woman: '' Did I say something wrong, stranger? ''  
Altaïr: '' I have to say something. I'm Altaïr, also an Assassin. Did the mother say the name of the person that she loved? ''  
Woman: '' Yes, she said the name. A lot of times. It was Aetos, I believe. ''

Altaïr looked up in surprise. He'd been right. The person on his mind was the same.

Altaïr: '' Aetos, he is a student and I'm his Mentor. ''

The woman looked also surprised to Altaïr.

Woman: '' You mean,... his father, is he with you? ''  
Altaïr: '' No, he is at our place. I think we should,...''

His comrade saw some Templars and to Altaïr he said:

Assassin: '' Altaïr, we have to Templars are coming.''  
Altaïr: '' Alright. It would be the best if you take the woman with you. I'll give you backup.''

The comrade nodded and took the woman and child with him. They took a shortcut to the fortress. When a Templar tried to attack them, Altaïr gave backup. Eventually, all three of them arrived at the fortress. The woman looked about eyes as large as dishes, seeing Assassins anywhere she looked. The Master watching them through the window of his office. The comrade of Altaïr waited outside, while the two others entered the fortress and went to the office. The Master turned around and said:

Master: '' I can see that you saved the child, but it's strictly forbidden here for citizens, Altaïr. You know this. ''  
Altaïr: '' I know, Master, but she has to tell you something important. ''  
Master: '' Like what, Altaïr? ''

In the meantime, Aetos had woke up and was now heading towards the Master.

Aetos: '' What's going on here? And who is this woman and child? ''  
Master: '' Aetos, calm down. ''  
Woman: '' So, you are Aetos? ''  
Altaïr: '' Be quiet, if you please. ''

A moment of silence. Then Altaïr spoke:

Altaïr: '' This child was kidnapped by the Templars, Aetos. The woman here took care of him, before he was kidnapped. ''

Aetos looked confused at Altaïr, while the woman stared at Aetos. He noticed that someone was staring at him.

Aetos: '' Why are you staring at me? ''  
Woman: '' You are Aetos? Was your girlfriend Anna?  
Aetos: '' Yes. Did you know her? ''  
Woman: '' Indeed, Aetos. When she was killed,...''  
Aetos: '' Don't say that! ''  
Altaïr: '' Aetos! Calm down, you must know this. ''  
Aetos: '' Why should I listen to her? Maybe she is one of those foolish Templars! ''  
Master: '' Aetos! Shut your mouth! ''

A second silence in the room. Then the woman tried to speak again:

Woman: '' When Anna got killed, I took care of her child. ''  
Confused again, Aetos watched to the child in her arms.  
Aetos: '' What do you mean? ''  
Woman: '' This child, Aetos, is your son. ''  
Aetos: '' But how? I didn't know she was pregnant. She didn't tell me in any of her letters. ''  
Woman: '' She couldn't tell you. She was afraid something would happen to you or your son. You know the Templars. ''  
Aetos: '' But now my son was kidnapped by these fools! ''  
Woman: '' I know. I tried to save him, but there was a chance that I would be killed too. ''

In the meantime, Altaïr gave Aetos his hidden blade back. He'd kept it save in a wooden box. Aetos started to put it on. The straps tight around his lower left arm. He tested it to be sure if it still worked. Then he walked out of the office, without the permission of the Master again.  
Altaïr: '' Aetos! ''  
Master: '' Let him go. He need some time to think. ''

The Master came closer to the woman, lay his hand on her shoulder and spoke:  
Master: '' Thank you for taking care of him. Now he has to stay here with us. ''  
Woman: '' Please take good care of him. ''  
Master: '' Yes. He will be safe. ''

The woman gave the child to Altaïr, smiling. She felt that the child was in good hands.

Woman: '' Thank you for saving him, Assassin. ''

Altaïr smiled to her. Then she left the fortress and went back to the village.  
Altaïr: '' I will bring him to a room. Someone will be guarding the door. ''  
Master: '' You may leave, Altaïr. ''

He nodded and walked to a room. There he lay down the child in a bed and walked out to call someone to guard. The man followed the orders of Altaïr and stood by the door. Altaïr walked away and searched for Aetos. A moment later, he saw Aetos sitting down in a chair and walked towards him.

Altaïr: '' Is everything alright, Aetos? ''  
Aetos: '' Leave me alone, Altaïr! ''  
Altaïr: '' Don't you dare to make a mistake again. ''  
Aetos: '' Mentor, don't make me angry. ''  
Altaïr: '' Aetos, will you please think and don't be a fool! ''

Aetos got out of the chair and tried to attack his Mentor. Altaïr stopped him, but Aetos slid out the hidden blade and stabbed his Mentor in the shoulder. He shouldn't have done that. Altaïr grabbed him by his throat. He slid the hidden blade out, ready to stab his student. Before he could stab him, he heard the Master walking towards them with an angry voice:

Master: '' What is the meaning of this?! ''

Immediately, Altaïr slid the hidden blade back in and released his student. Aetos coughed, trying to gain his breathe back.

Altaïr: '' He's gone too far! He made a mistake! ''

He didn't look at Aetos while he left the room. The Master turned towards the student to give him a lecture.

Master: '' He is wounded. I believe this is your fault? ''

Aetos looked down to his feet, realizing he made a huge mistake.

Aetos: '' Yes, Master. ''  
Master: '' I understand Altaïr's actions. Didn't I tell you before that you may never attack your Mentor? ''  
Aetos: '' Yes, Master. ''  
Master: '' So, why don't you listen to me? ''

Aetos didn't say a word, ashamed for what he has done. The Master gave Aetos a wary look, before he left. He blamed himself for what he had done. How could he attack his Mentor? He shoved the thought aside and went to his son's room. The guard gave him permission to enter. At the small bed, Aetos looked at his son. The baby was sleeping with a serene look on his face. A look that he knew all too well. Anna used to look that was when she was asleep. A tear rolled down his cheek. He whispered:

Aetos: '' I miss you so much, Anna. I'll take care of our son. I promise. ''

Outside the room, Altaïr was watching him. Suddenly, Aetos saw something. He pulled the blanket away. His face turned white, eyes wide open, anger rushed through his veins again. The symbol of the Templars was branded on the little chest of his son. Clearly visible.

Aetos: '' The bastards! They will pay for this! ''

Altaïr entered the room. He walked towards Aetos and looked to the child's chest.

Altaïr: '' The Templars did this to take revenge on us. They knew this was the child of an Assassin. Aetos, we have to take some rest now.''

Aetos: '' Yes, Mentor. I'll see you tomorrow. ''

Altaïr nodded and waited at the door. Aetos looked at his son for a last time before turning around and leaving the room, after which the Assassins parted to go to their room to rest.


	5. Chapter V: Banned

Chapter written by Nez, uploaded by Chardoz

* * *

Aetos woke up the next morning. He put his outfit on, strapped up his weapons and walked out of the room to the hall. Iolar, a student and best friend of Aetos had returned from a long mission and saw Aetos walking through the hall. He walked towards the Assassin and greeted him.

Iolar: '' Aetos, my friend. Long time no see! ''  
Aetos: '' Iolar, indeed. I'm glad that you have returned in one piece. ''  
Iolar: '' Yes, I'm in one piece as you can see. ''  
Aetos: '' That's good. ''  
Iolar: '' Aetos, I heard some rumors about Assassins being sent to Acre. Do you know anything about this? ''  
Aetos: '' No. What do you mean? ''  
Iolar: '' The Master is trying to establish a new branch of elite Assassins. It could be just a rumor though. Could you do me a favor and try eavesdropping on him?  
Aetos: '' Yes. I hope it's just a rumor. ''  
Iolar: '' Return safely, Aetos. ''

Aetos nodded and ran to the village. He saw the Master talking with an Assassin. He hid behind the corner of a house and started to listen to the conversation.

Assassin: '' Master, the Templars killed our Assassins in Damascus. ''  
Master: '' All of them? ''  
Assassin: '' None have returned. It's not likely they'd captured them alive.''  
Master: '' I refuse to believe that they killed Altaïr. I shall send some Assassins on a rescue mission. ''  
Assassin: '' We must not. Apparently, there's a leak within the Brotherhood. ''  
Master: '' Then we have no choice but to wait. Nobody must hear of this. ''

Aetos returned back to the fortress to tell Iolar what he had heard.

Iolar: '' Aetos, did you hear anything useful? ''

He told Iolar the whole story. Iolar's face changed.

Iolar: '' This is highly disturbing. ''  
Aetos: '' I can't believe that my Mentor is dead. It can't be. ''  
Iolar: '' Then you must save him. ''  
Aetos: '' First, we have to find where my Mentor is. It would be better if you come with me. ''  
Iolar: '' You have superior skills. I can only assist you. ''  
Aetos: '' Fine. We have to go now. ''

After a long journey, they arrived at Damascus. The two Assassins ran on the rooftops searching for Altaïr. Aetos' gaze fell on a group of guards. He saw Altaïr in prison.

Aetos: '' There they are, Iolar. ''  
Iolar: '' I'll distract them, so you can save Altaïr. ''

Iolar climbed down the building and started to fight with the guards. He was able to bring them away from the prisoner. Aetos took good use of the distraction and jumped down the building, landing in front of the prison door. Altaïr stood up from the corner of his cell and walked to the front, grabbing the bars.

Altaïr: '' What are you doing here?! ''  
Aetos: '' Saving you, of course. ''  
Altaïr: '' You are foolish to come here. ''

Iolar killed all the guards and climbed up the building to hide. Aetos tried to pick the lock with his hidden blade. It budged after a while, allowing him to swing open the prison door. Altaïr walked out of prison and saw some guards coming from another direction. He drew his sword, ready to attack them.

Aetos did the same thing. A fight started when the guards arrived. A guard on the roof, not far from Iolar, tried to hit Aetos with an arrow in his back. Before he could do that, Iolar pushed him off the roof. Later, a second guard tried the same as his comrade, with success. He hit Aetos in the back. The wounded Assassin fell down on the ground. Altaïr stood right before his student to protect him from the guards. The Mentor killed them easily. He looked around if there weren't any guards coming towards them. Iolar jumped off the building and ran to Aetos. He snapped off the shaft, leaving the head inside the muscle.

Iolar: '' Aetos, are you alright? ''  
Aetos: '' I'm fine. Only it's difficult to breathe. ''  
Iolar: '' Why did you come here and risk your own life? ''  
Altaïr: '' Yes, why? ''  
Aetos: '' For you, Mentor. ''  
Altaïr: '' I thought you have to think first then act. ''

Suddenly, a group of guards ran to the three Assassins. Aetos got up from the ground and wanted to fight.  
Iolar: '' You should stay still for now. ''  
Aetos: '' I'm not going to let my Mentor alone! ''  
Iolar: '' You are not in the condition to fight right now! ''  
Aetos: '' I'm fine! Mentor, I want to help you. ''  
Altaïr: '' If you want to help me, get out of this mess alive! You've got more potential than me, Aetos! ''  
Aetos: '' No! I will not return before this is over! ''  
Altaïr: '' There are to many of them! ''

From behind, a guard attacked Aetos with a dagger and hit him in the shoulder. Altaïr stabbed the attacking guard in the chest, while Aetos grunted on the ground.

Altaïr: '' Iolar! Bring Aetos away from here! It's not safe for him anymore! Go to the base! ''  
Iolar: '' Yes, Altaïr. ''  
Aetos: '' No! I will not fail again! ''  
Altaïr: '' Aetos! Shut your mouth and listen to me! Don't be stubborn again! ''  
Iolar: '' I would follow your Mentor's advice, Aetos. You're heavily injured. ''  
Aetos: '' Fine! ''

Iolar took a abandoned horse from a guard and helped Aetos to climb it. With every step the horse did, Aetos felt a sharp pain erupting from the wound of his back. After a long ride, they arrived at the jumped off the horse, helped Aetos and walked to the entrance of the fortress.

Iolar: '' Would Altaïr still be fighting? ''  
Aetos: '' I think so. I hope he's alright. ''

The two Assassins entered and searched for Altaïr in the hall.

Aetos: '' He's not here. Maybe he's taking some rest. ''  
Iolar: '' We should take you to the infirmary first, maybe we will find him there. ''

When they eventually arrived at the infirmary, they looked up in surprise. Altaïr sat down in a chair, waiting.

Aetos: '' Mentor. You're already here. ''  
Altaïr: '' Where were you? Why didn't you let them treat your wounds immediately? ''  
Aetos: '' I was looking for you, Mentor. I wanted to know if you were still alive. ''  
Altaïr: '' How could you question me like that? They would never killed me with so few men. ''  
Aetos: '' I'm sorry, Mentor. ''  
Iolar: '' I apologize, Altaïr, for not taking him here directly. We should tend his wounds immediately. ''  
Altaïr: '' Yes, Iolar. Can you take care of his wounds? ''  
Iolar: '' I will try. ''

Iolar guided Aetos to another room. Aetos started to take his upper tunic off, while Iolar took some bandages and other stuff. He felt the wound on his back, trying to get a hold of the broken shaft of the arrow.

Iolar: '' This is going to hurt, Aetos. ''

Aetos nodded, clenching his teeth, while Iolar pulled at the arrow, trying to get it out without doing more damage than necessary. He immediately put a bandage on the wound, pressing down firmly to stop the bleeding. Iolar took the catgut from the tray, which he had soaked in water before. This is what he was going to use for stitches. He put the thread through the needle.

Iolar: '' I think three will do. Will you count with me? ''

Aetos, who was now pale because of the pain, nodded weakly. Iolar put the needle through the skin three times, counting them out loud together with his friend; He pulled the skin together carefully, and placed a knot. He then proceeded cleaning and stitching up the dagger wound in Aetos' shoulder. That one needed five stitches to be closed clean enough. He finished up by disinfecting the wounds a last time, and putting on bandages.

Aetos: '' Thank you, Iolar. Now I'll go back to my Mentor. ''  
Iolar: '' You're welcome, my friend. Try not overstress your body or your wounds will not heal. ''  
Aetos: '' Alright. ''

Iolar cleaned up the mess, while Aetos left the room. Altaïr looked up in surprise when he saw Aetos right before him. In the meantime, Iolar arrived too.

Altaïr: '' Aetos, what did I just say to you? Take rest! Now! ''  
Aetos: '' I want to talk to you. ''  
Altaïr: '' Iolar, bring Aetos away from me! Or I will do something to him!  
Iolar: '' Aetos, please. Go to your room. I told you to not overstress your body. And getting in a fight with Altaïr can not be good for you. ''  
Aetos: '' But,...''

Altaïr got out of the chair and walked to Aetos, while he slid out the hidden blade. He hold it by Aetos' throat.

Altaïr: '' If you ever come after me again, I will make an end of your life! This was my mission, not yours!  
Aetos: '' Fine. ''  
Iolar: '' I think this mission was none of our business, Aetos. ''  
Aetos: '' He was almost killed! ''  
Iolar: '' I know, Aetos. This is where we should leave Altaïr alone. He will probably want to discuss some stuff with the Master. ''  
Aetos: '' He can tell the Master that I made a mistake again. Like he always does! ''

Altaïr heard Aetos' words and pushed his student on the ground, while he slid the hidden blade back in. Suddenly, the sword of the Mentor was pointed to Aetos.

Iolar: '' Stop this! I'm the one who told him to go after you! ''  
Altaïr: '' No, Iolar. It's not your mistake. Aetos was so sure about himself that he could handle the guards there. ''  
Iolar: '' He was only trying to be a good pupil to you. You're like a father to him. ''  
Altaïr: '' Maybe, but he doesn't think first then act. That's the problem. ''  
Iolar: '' When the lives of loved ones are at stake, you don't always think rationally. ''  
Altaïr: '' I know. He lost people that he loved. ''  
Aetos: '' Mentor, please don't start about them again. ''  
Iolar: '' Altaïr, please stop hurting him! Can't you see he is in pain?! ''  
Altaïr: '' If the easy way won't help, then I have to use the hard way. ''  
Iolar: '' It's not like you acted rationally when you were his age! ''  
Altaïr: '' Don't say that! ''

Altaïr looked at Iolar, angry, while pointing his sword towards him. Aetos stood back on his feet and grabbed his Mentor by the arms.

Iolar: '' Aetos, stop! I can handle this. You should both go to your rooms, so you can rest and let the emotions calm down. Your Mentor is right, Aetos. You should learn to think. ''

Altaïr calmed down, put his sword away and went to his room.

Iolar: '' Aren't you going to take some rest too, Aetos? ''  
Aetos: '' Yes, but first I will go to my son. ''  
Iolar: You have a son? ''  
Aetos: '' Yes. Long story. ''  
Iolar: '' Alright. You may tell me that story later. ''  
Aetos: '' I will. ''  
Iolar: '' Is that why you wanted to fight them so badly today? ''  
Aetos: '' Yes. ''  
Iolar: '' Still, it's not professional for an Assassin to barge into battle like that. You'll have to be careful, or you will be stripped of your rank. ''  
Aetos: '' I know. ''  
Iolar: '' Or it could be worse. You can be thrown out of the Brotherhood. ''  
Aetos: '' Yes. Now I will go to my son. ''  
Iolar: '' I hope your Mentor still wants to train with you. ''  
Aetos: '' We will see. ''

Ilena, a new Assassin walked towards Aetos and Iolar. She came closer to Aetos and said:

Ilena: '' Aetos, the Master gave me the task to take care of your son. I want to let you know that he's alright. ''  
Aetos: '' Thank you to let me know. ''

She smiled at Aetos. He felt that he could trust her. Iolar looked at her, before she left.

Iolar: '' That's my sister, Aetos. ''  
Aetos: '' She's new, right? I don't know her very well. She talks to me every single time. ''  
Iolar: Yes, she's new. Ilena wants to be an Assassin just like me.''  
Aetos: '' I see. You never told me before that you have a sister. ''  
Iolar: '' Sorry about that. I never thought she'd be accepted, being a woman and all ''  
Aetos: '' Well, it looks like she's accepted. ''  
Iolar: '' I follow the footsteps of our father, but he's dead. I think she's following my footsteps. ''  
Aetos: '' It can be. We will see how good she is. ''

Iolar nodded. Their father was a great Assassin. Unfortunately, he died in a war against the Templars when Ilena and Iolar were young. Almost the same story like Aetos. Accidentally, Altaïr overheard their conversation and walked to the two best friends.

Altaïr: '' What's going on here? ''  
Aetos: '' I'll take my rest now, Iolar. ''  
Iolar: '' Take care of yourself, Aetos. Take a few weeks for those wounds to heal. ''  
Aetos: '' Not a few weeks. A couple of days, maybe. ''  
Iolar: '' Altaïr, his wounds can not fully heal in a mere couple of days. ''  
Altaïr: '' He will find that out himself. It's not my problem. ''  
Aetos: '' Now, I'll take my rest. ''  
Altaïr: '' Aetos, wait! The Master wants to see you. ''  
Iolar: '' Altaïr, it's my fault Aetos went after you. ''  
Altaïr: '' No! Aetos, go to the Master! ''  
Aetos: '' Yes, Mentor. ''

Altaïr and Iolar left and went to their room, while Aetos was heading to the office of the Master. When he arrived, an angry look could be seen on the Master's face. This couldn't be a good sign.

Aetos: '' Master, you wanted to see me? ''  
Master: '' Yes, Aetos. I see you acted carelessly once again. ''  
Aetos: '' … ''  
Master: '' How did you know about Altaïr's whereabouts? ''  
Aetos: '' I don't know. ''

In the meantime, Iolar came out of his room and went to the office. Out of sight, he listened to the conversation between his friend and the Master.

Master: '' You can not fool me, Aetos. For I have many eyes and ears. Now you are just lying to me and you betrayed my trust. ''  
Aetos: '' …''  
Master: '' As punishment for your lies and betrayal, I shall separate you from your son. ''  
Aetos: '' Master, please don't do this to me. ''  
Master: '' Alright. I'm willing to give you one last chance. You must prove yourself by delivering this letter to the Assassin's branch in Greece and returning alive. You will not be allowed to take any weapons with you and you may not wear the Assassin's outfit. If you fail to deliver it, you can expect an execution on your return. Now go and deliver the letter. ''

The Master handed the letter to Aetos. This was a hard punishment. How could he survive without any weapons? He was also scared. Would he ever see his son again? And his friend? These thoughts were so intense that he felt his body trembling. He tried to shove it out of his mind. Then he whispered:

Aetos: '' It will be done. May I take some rest before I go, Master? ''  
Master: '' No, as you're banned from here this instant. If you must, you can rest in one of the Assassins Bureau's on the way. ''  
Aetos: '' Yes, Master. ''

Iolar came out of his hiding spot, ran to the office and shouted:

Iolar: '' Master! Stop this nonsense! Aetos was not the man responsible for this! I convinced him to go to Altaïr! ''  
Aetos: '' Iolar, be quiet! ''  
Iolar: '' No, Aetos. I could not live with you being banned for my actions. Master, if you were to send someone away, let it be me! ''  
Aetos: '' Iolar, this mission is a test for me. I have to do it. ''

The banned Assassin turned around and went to his son's room. Iolar felt guilty about what he had done. Now his best friend was banned, because of his actions.

Iolar: '' Master, why did you punish him so badly? ''  
Master: '' Maybe with this punishment, he will learn his lesson well. This is the really hard way. The highest punishment you can get. ''  
Iolar: '' Can you at least let me join him on his trip? ''  
Master: '' No, Iolar. He must do this alone. ''  
Iolar: '' I could follow him in the shadows to ensure his safety. ''  
Master: '' Iolar, if you do this, he will never learn his lesson. ''  
Iolar: '' He will not notice me. ''  
Master: '' You don't know Aetos very well! He sees almost everything. That's the only good skill he has. ''

Aetos stood by the bed of his son, looked at him and lay his hand on his son's little chest. A tear rolled down his cheek. Would this be the last time he saw his son? He whispered:

Aetos: '' I'll give you the name, Arrano, my son. I promise that I will survive this mission and come back for you. ''

He turned around, walked to a table and lay his weapons on it. No Assassins outfit. He changed his clothes and went back to the office.

Iolar: '' Then the least I can do is taking care of his son. ''  
Master: '' Do that, Iolar. He would appreciate that. Aetos! You have to leave now! ''  
Iolar: '' My apologies, Aetos, for I have talked you into this. ''  
Aetos: '' It's alright, Iolar. If I don't return, take good care of my son, Arrano. ''  
Iolar: '' Arrano is in safe hands, my friend. ''  
Aetos: '' Goodbye, Iolar. ''  
Iolar: '' Goodbye, my friend. The sooner you'll leave, the sooner you'll return. Aetos! Wait, I forgot something! ''

Iolar took a necklace out of his pouch and handed it to Aetos.

Aetos: '' What is this? ''  
Iolar: '' Altaïr wanted me to give this to you. He kept it safe. I believe he told me this is the necklace of Anna. ''

Aetos looked to every detail of the necklace. Indeed, it was hers. He'd given it to her as a present. Carefully, he put the necklace around his neck.

Aetos: '' Thank you. ''  
Iolar: '' You're welcome. ''

Then he left the office, heading out the fortress with pain, fear and sadness. At the exit, he looked one last time to Iolar, but he was already gone. Aetos turned around with his head down and went outside to begin his mission. In the meantime, Iolar entered the room of Arrano. Altaïr came out of his room, noticed Iolar and went to the same room. He knocked on the door and entered before he'd been give permission to come in.

Altaïr: '' Is everything alright? ''  
Iolar: '' All is well, Altaïr. The Master sent Aetos on a mission, though he will not return soon.  
Altaïr: '' That's good. Is it a mission for a couple of days, maybe? ''  
Iolar: '' It's be a little longer than that. ''  
Altaïr: '' I don't understand. Where's Aetos? Is he in his room? ''  
Iolar: '' He already left on his mission. ''  
Altaïr: '' What kind of mission did he get? ''  
Iolar: '' The delivering of a letter. ''  
Altaïr: '' That's an easy one. So, why did you say that he will not come back soon? ''  
Iolar: '' It's a fair distance walking to Greece, I'm afraid. ''  
Altaïr: '' I see. Did he take some weapons with him? ''  
Iolar: '' He didn't take them with him in case he'd be stopped by guards. ''  
Altaïr: '' That's foolish! The Master gave him a punishment, right? ''  
Iolar: '' I see I can not cloud your eyes from the truth. That trip to Greece was his punishment. ''  
Altaïr: '' It sounds like it's a small punishment. Strange. ''  
Iolar: '' He's banned from here, until he safely delivers the letter though. And as a result it's forbidden to see his son in the meantime. ''  
Altaïr: '' I see. He deserved it, this punishment. It's his own fault. ''  
Iolar: '' It still seems unreal to me. As if I'd expect him to walk through this door any moment. ''  
Altaïr: '' I don't think so. ''  
Iolar: '' Still it's more of a punishment, than I expected. ''  
Altaïr: '' If you do things just like him, then you will get a harsh punishment. ''  
Iolar: '' Altaïr. If Aetos fail to deliver the letter, he will be executed on his way back. ''  
Altaïr: '' I see. ''

Altaïr walked out of the room and went to his own. Iolar stayed with the little boy for a while, before he went also to his room. He took care of Arrano, everyday.


End file.
